Jessica in No Man's Land
by AquaDimaondDust
Summary: Lazarel and the heroes take a de-tour and end up becoming separated in the Beastlands. Jessica finds herself near the old destroyed church, but she isn't alone. Soon she finds herself face to face with Moosifers with more than battle on their minds. (One shot. Part of Jessica x monster series. Dragon Quest Heroes 2 universe).


Though their mission was to inevitably be one that took them right to The Great Divide, Lazarel and his heroic companions wound up taking an accidental detour after the former had been hit by a confusion spell that rendered his senses a little less than dependable, and Lazarel and the others ended up going straight to the No Man's Land, a place that was dreaded and feared by many and only a select brave few would journey to if it was absolutely mandatory to whatever mission they were entrusted with.

The heroes were thrust forth into battle after battle of the powerful monsters who dwelled in the Lava Lands area and had to time their maneuvers correctly lest they be trounced by a sneaky sabertooth cat beast which was the land's second strongest predator...Next to one of the most dreaded land-roaming monsters, monsters that they would be encountering very soon.

As the party continued and traversed the most desolate and grim-looking landscape, the different members finally decided that it was the best time to inquire Lazarel of the exact location they were at; and Desdemona would be the one to ask this very question from the head-strong and brash dual-swords willing teenager.

"Are you certain this is the correct way?" Asked the legendary ax-wielder with a perked brow.

The impulsive yet good-intentioned green-clad hero laughed at Desdemona's inquiry and shook a hand in her face as if trying to ward away her distrust and assure her. "Of course I am!" Lazarel answered in his usual joyful voice. "We're heading the right way."

Meena had already predicted that they were going the wrong way, but she had yet to say anything and was hoping that Lazarel would come to his senses on his own and realize his own misdirection, but perhaps the seer was making a mistake by not speaking up.

Soon the party had come into contact with a fierce gale that threatened to blow them away, but they all continued on their journey daring to defy the fury of the violent wind. Little did they realize (but Meena and Angelo), however, that this wasn't just a normal wind...And this was the dark wind that came whenever the Moosifers were drawing near. It was a warning sign, so to speak, letting poor adventurers know when the most feared creature in the world was about to cross paths with them.

"Lazarel," Angelo shot his eyes towards their leader. "As a Templar who grew up in the abbey, I have a keen sense when it comes to demonic activity, and right now I regret to say that this wind is the tell-tale sign of a very powerful demonic monster."

"Oh, pish-posh, Angelo! I know what I'm doing..." Lazarel said.

Despite trying to break through the cold and unsettling wind, the party was no match for it and they were suddenly swept up and taken to the air in a small hurricane that spun them around and around and around, until just chucking the party members in random directions.

Jessica landed near the old church or building...Where the other monsters wandered.

Forcing herself up using her arm strength, the bosomy mage sighed and looked around at her surroundings before she spotted a Moosifer who was lounging about. She hadn't fought one of these before, and judging by the size and its appearance, Jessica had a feeling this was a formidable opponent that would require either the helping hand of other allies or an extremely powerful S-class magic spell.

"Oh dear," Jessica murmured. "It looks like I have a big one on my hands."

The poor teenage mage could only recall a few times in the past that she had fought solo, and back during those times it was when she lived in the comfort of her home in Alexandria, before she had set off adventuring to protect the fate of her OWN world. But, Jessica wasn't about to tuck tail and run...Then again, she doubted she would be able to out-run the giant demon even if she had attempted to do so.

Braving herself, Jessica closed the gap between her and the Moosifer.

Their eyes locked, the Moosifer finally become aware of her presence. The Moosifer slowed towards her, as if confident with its own physical and magical prowess to the extent it didn't feel the need to just rush her, and once it was had taken a few steps...It finally got ready for the attack; the Moosifer leaning down with its towering goat-legs scratching at the ground and kicking backward as the creature prepared to charge her like a goat. And then the Moosifer came, just rushing at her with a charge and completely taking Jessica off-guard and just ramming into her and causing her to spin up into the air and then spin back down towards the ground flying a good distance.

"I feel like I was hit by a boulder..." Jessica groaned, pressing herself up with the use of her arms.

The attack was so sudden and so swift she didn't even have the proper time to plan a dodge; and she didn't even want to think about how unfortunate she may be if the Moosifer got another attack like that in; maybe she'd just hit one of the rocky walls surrounding her and break her back? She would be completely defenseless if she couldn't even move. Well, maybe not; she'd still be able to use her magic, but she wouldn't be able to get up or anything.

The Moosifer was trudging back towards her again, that sinister grin still on its full-bearded facial-haired face.

Jessica backed up but only by half an inch, then steeled herself and removed the whip from her leather belt and grasped it firmly within her hands; her eyes staring fearlessly at the Moosifer while the ground shook slightly beneath her feet.

"The bigger they are," Jessica cracked a confident smile and positioned one hand by her side, with the other hand hovering above it as if she was holding a ball in her hands when she was, in fact, channeling her magic into her two nearly cupped hands. "The harder they fall!"

A decent-sized wall of icy crystal spikes protruded from the ground and stabbed the Moosifer with each spike and the facial-hair covered red-skinned demon was momentarily frozen by Jessica's ice spell; giving the sorceress just enough time to plan her next move before the Moosifer ultimately broke free and became unfrozen again.

"Think Jessica, think," she pepped to herself. "Oh, I know! I'll hit him with my Sexy Beam."

She had become remarkably strong over the course of the adventure. Sure, some of the monsters still gave her and the others a hard time when it came to battle, but the fact Jessica was still alive after all this time was proof that her skill as a budding magician was growing. Heck, she was able to freeze whole lakes upon meeting Lazarel and the others, and now here she was dishing out some damage to one of the world's most feared monsters...And even surviving one of its attacks without any broken bones.

Closing her eyes, Jessica slithered them upward on her sides suggestively before raising her hands up into the air and bringing both hands together creating a double gun motion with her hands and firing a large pink heart from her joined index fingers, crying the words: 'Sexy Beam!" While the heart flew towards the Moosifer in the air.

The Moosifer was hit by the flying pink heart, with a few other dozen upon dozen of hearts floating around within Jessica's view. The Moosifer was hit by the heart, and enthralled from its effect; a red heart floating around the Moosifer's head in a circle, while the demon let out a heated flare of its nostrils.

"Wait, I...Think that wasn't the best idea," but Jessica had already used the attack.

The Moosifer ran up to her, drawn to her like a bee to honey. It didn't attack her as she had suspected given that it was under the effect of her charm ability, but the look in its eyes crushed the sorceress' confidence and bravery. And Jessica soon started to back up a bit, giving an awkward and somewhat goofy smile.

"Now, now," the British sounding sorceress waved her hands in a 'stay back' fashion. "That's a bit too close, don't you think?"

Of course, her words had no effect on the towering goat-footed red-skinned demon; the devil just kept trudging towards her with that menacing grin actually stretching more in size.

As the demon invaded her space near the old ruined building, Jessica started to panic all the more. She saw no way out of this situation now...And she had a pretty thorough idea of where this was all about to start heading. So, the big-breasted redhead drew her whip from her side and unfurled it before sending a quick crack towards the demon with its end. "STOP!"

Her best attempts fell flat, and Jessica had found her back hitting one of the ruins of the building which had been reduced to nothing but a lone wall near the leaf-less dark trees.

"You know...It'd be really nice if someone found me right about now," Jessica murmured with only the slightest bit of humor in her voice. But then she groaned in frustration.

She attempted another ice spell at the giant, but once again it had little effect and the Moosifer only continued stomping towards her with his eyes on his soon-to-be prize. And now...Jessica was actually starting to notice something sprouting between his legs, and the size of it made her heart drop and her lips tremble like a nipping cold had assaulted her form.

Of course, it was only natural that some of such an overwhelming size and stature possessed...Such a ghastly sized appendage as well.

"Angelo, where in the world are you? Lazarus, Desdemona... Anyone. Oh, this is...Really bad..."

At last, Jessica resigned herself mentally and stared up at the Moosifer as he blocked any chance of escape from the redhead. Not that Jessica thought trying to flee would help her anyway since she saw MORE Moosifers stomping around the corner paths of the destroyed church.

Jessica flinched when the clawed fingers of the Moosifer came towards her; she was positive that this was going to be the end for her and her little adventure to save the

world. But when the claws did come from the hellish being she opened one eye and noticed that the claw was furiously tearing at the fabric of her purple and red dress, most especially the center where her cleavage was and in turn destroying the cups of the dress. She blushed deeply at this, at the thought of her bosoms being fully exposed, which they now were.

The flurry of claw swipes continued and Jessica was finding the Moosifer's hands transforming into the appearance of a blur it was going so fast. Next was the bottom of her dress which the Moosifer was tearing to ribbons until the only pieces of her dress that were left was the corset that she wore on the outside of the long-sleeved purple top at her stomach, the long slightly puffed shoulders, the sleeves that reached partially to her wrists and her brown ankle-boots and the lower portion of her black tights that covered her legs.

All of her intimate areas fully exposed, Jessica felt strangely aroused, something that quickly replaced her sense of fear at the creature. And she cast her eyes down looking at that bright red appendage starting to twitch in anticipation for her body.

The Moosifer reached a hand forward against the submissive mage and curled all but ONE finger, and that finger plunged into Jessica's exposed cunt and began to finger around inside her causing the pigtailed sorceress to cry out instantaneously in a moan, arching her back and pressing her hips down against the finger giving it a light hump.

Given that the noble sorceress had been traveling for thus long with only a moment of self-pleasure while resting inside the INNs, Jessica was quite pent up. The finger that fooled around inside her had her breathing growing in intensity in only mere seconds, as did her rolling of hips against the finger.

After a few more minutes of that finger feeling around inside her, Jessica's cheeks turned cherry-red and her jaw dropped. Her back arched significantly and she shook, hips frantically bouncing against the Moosifer's hand and then she let out a moan that echoed all over the church ruins as a squirt shot all over his finger.

"Goddess," she brought her teeth into a faint grit and stared up at the Moosifer with a deep lustful gaze, "I'm burning up! Not sure if it's from you...Or if my needs are just all spilling out!"

Half of her wanted to desperately and pitifully spit out: 'More, give me more!' But her eyes did the communicating for her, beckoning the Moosifer to take things up a notch.

Jessica leaned herself against the wall, her teeth starting to unclench but the desperation still remaining in her eyes. And she slipped a hand down to her snatch, palm rubbing furiously against her still wet womanhood while she further enticed the Moosifer and threw in a few moans.

The Moosifer reached his left hand down to his length and grasped it. Jessica gave a grin that was almost bordering among a smirk and lifted her hand from her pussy. She used two fingers to stretch it open...Although somewhere in-between she was having second thoughts when the approaching cock grew near her pink. But it was too late to resist now and the Moosifer had her screaming like a mad-woman when only the first few inches of the head pressed into her.

She hadn't thought this all the way through. And Jessica was practically squirming around from the pain. She couldn't possibly imagine anything that could be more torturous than this.

Jessica's teeth showed as her lips rose a bit for the strong grit; she couldn't even fathom something so HUMONGOUS even going inside of her...But her pink expanded itself to match the size of the Moosifer the best it could and Jessica screamed an ear-piercing scream at the top of her lungs as that flame-hot dick pressed its bulbous head into her and then forced in the shaft. It reached so deep inside her in just those short few seconds! But the seconds that followed after? Oh, Jessica was screaming and was on the verge of tears then, because she could feel the Moosifer hitting her stomach with his tip and his shaft; causing her stomach to inflate absurdly.

"I-I aaahhhh, I didn't...Think that-," but another agonized scream cut her off.

The first few minutes were pretty slow. But the slowness didn't save Jessica from agonizing pain.  
The moments however ticked by rather swiftly and the Moosifer was hitting his point.

"Oh, Goddess! It's beyond anything I could conjure in my wildest dream!" Jessica whined out in an uncomfortable moan.

The Moosifer's hot breath hit her face and Jessica screamed with a higher pitch than before when the entire length of the Moosifer had invited itself into her and the first thrust came.

The busty pig-tailed redhead slipped out a muffled grunt as her body was shoved forward by the immense weight of the Moosifer, Jessica feeling the intense pain of the devil-like giant's cock pressing harder into her womb; she would never have imagined that something so monstrous would fit inside her begging pussy, but the aristocratic sorceress could feel the very real proof as it pulsed inside her and pistoned out only to shoot back in painfully.

Jessica's back was starting to get all scraped up from the hard pavement near the remains of the church building in that hauntingly lonely and bleak land she was lost in, and her eyes stared up at the menacing-faced devil-horned giant who leaned over her and caused her exposed breasts to bounce while she screamed out from another round of quick thrusts that were accompanied by leaks of pre-cum.

"Oh, Goddess! It's beyond anything I could conjure in my wildest dream!" Jessica whined out in an uncomfortable moan.

Faster and faster the thrusting became from the hellish creature, Jessica's back becoming more and more scratched up and covered in dirt from the dirty and dusty road that led to the church; her big breasts flopping up and down against her and her much smaller and much lither body being jerked and tossed around against the ground like a rag-doll or a worthless whore as the demon ravaged her body with eerie grunts and groans.

"AH! AHHHHAH! GODDESS! I'm going to cum at this rate!" Shouted a euphoria-induced Jessica as her strong muscles clenched and pulled on the Moosifer's colossal dick.

The mage closed her eyes, every single muscle in her body shaking uncontrollably and her heart feeling like it would gorily rip right out of her breast! She was nearing climax now, the bright flush on her face and her big flopping and bouncing breasts making this all the more apparent, and Jessica grabbed at the ground with her screaming yet to die down.

The Moosifer's overzealous cock pounding hard against her enlarged stomach to the point the sorceress was nearly being reduced to tears, even though she was enjoying every single moment of the brutal fucking from the demonic creature.

It was now that both of them were nearly well-spent; Jessica's body giving her the warning signs of her impending climax with her back arching against the ground and her toes curling.  
The Moosifer swelling slightly in size and then releasing a loud and chilling groan before just reaching forward and grabbing Jessica's much smaller body with its hulking hands.

"C-cum! GODDESS, cum inside me! Just cum inside me!" The redheaded mage begged in between hot and restless pants. And her words were followed by one final bash against her stomach.

Wailing at the top of her lungs as the pleasure hit her like a vicious tidal wave, Jessica projectiled a tall-reaching squirt that coated a decent portion of the Moosifer's giant cock and balls before she felt him release himself inside of her; something that had Jessica's already wide eyes grow even wider.  
The force and the power of the Moosifer's ejaculating just making her mouth tremble.

Jessica's stomach bulged up a little from the excess of the Moosifer's fluid and she thought that the release of hot seed would never reach a conclusion!

When the Moosifer finally stopped, it pulled out of Jessica and Jessica's stomach went down in size a bit.

Jessica's joints were practically useless at this point, the relentlessly pounding she took from the Moosifer draining her of her strength. She went to get up and press herself off the ground, juices spilling out of her snatch, and then her jelly-like legs gave out and she fell back down again, luckily catching her fall with her palms which slapped onto the ground. Jessica then exhaled a breath of relief; chuckling as she shook her head and felt down her exceptionally tender womanhood with her finger rubbing at the lips only to deter away from them and fall to her side.

First, she was going to look for her dress and then she was going to go search for the others so they could all regroup and hopefully resume their question. But this was soon brought to a halt, her eyes soon gazing off into the distance to see an unruly pack of four Moosifers coming towards her way, each bearing that wicked-smirk as the ground thudded beneath their baffling weight.  
Jessica's mouth fell at the sight of them and already she could feel her pussy hurting all over again. But the mage then just smiled.

"Oh, well...It can't be helped," Jessica said and got back on her back as the four Moosifers closed in on her, and she reached her index finger and middle finger and placed them around in her with one finger at the top and one at the bottom, stretching her womanhood wide open in invitation to the Moosifers who ran full-blast towards her upon instinct.

Jessica extended her jaws, her mouth being crammed full of the burning red appendage, and her stomach once again showing the outline a dick that caused it to bulge like a pregnant belly.

The Moosifer's cornered her one from each side...Yet, Jessica had no intention of trying to escape and was eagerly awaiting having them take turns using her body.


End file.
